ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Fight Back
Fight Back 'is the sixth episode of OmniTerra. Sypnosis ''With four new Omnis, putting that of Ash's arsenal to a total of 7, Ash, Susan and Fordd go to Dr Nega's mansion in order to get Lavae back. But does Ash know the secret about Negas? Plot In the desert Ash: Hey, Susan! Wanna duel? I got a new Omni! Susan: So did I, but I don't see the point of mine's power. So yeah. I'll battle. Ash loads Wraps to his Gold Aczoom while Susan loads her Orishan Omni, Squirt to her Shooter. Ash: Let's do this. Ash shoots and Wraps transforms into the mummy-like form again. Wraps' eyes glow green and time stops. Wraps shoots a bandage at Squirt's capsule, pulling it out of of Susan's shooter, capturing it. Wraps' eyes stop glowing and time resumes, this time, with Ash holding Squirt. Susan: How did you do that move without speaking? Ash: I dunno. Maybe that's Wraps' power. Capturing. Suddenly, a red tornado like mist erupts in front of them. Ash sees a large figure in the mist and the figure becomes more clear as the mist lifts. Ash: What was that? John: You learn it when you get older. Ash: How come you weren't in the tournament? John: You think I wanna waste my time in some stupid tournament to win a Thep Khufan Omni? I've got Negas. And knowledge about the other regions of OmniTerra. Susan: YOU! YOU!!! John: What about me? Susan: I'm gonna kill you!!!! John: Okay. John shoots a Talapaedan Nega at the floor in front him, creating an illusion. There was a hole there, but the illusion showed clear ground. Susan: What are you doing? Susan runs at John, who retreats. Susan, unaware of the hole, falls down it. Ash: Why did you do that? John: Dunno. But I'm gonna destroy you here and now. Your girlfriend isn't gonna see you killed. Boo hoo. John loads his shooter with Lavae. Lavae growls menacingly at Ash. Ash: Lavae! Come back to me! John smirks. John: It doesn't work, little boy. John shoots Lavae, who transforms into a dragon with blue fire. Ash: I'll get you back, Lavae! Ash shoots Molluchange. Ash: Molluchange, NET!!! Molluchange transforms into a net, which binds around Lavae. John: Dragon Power. Lavae's eyes glow red, the opposite of its natural colour, blue. An invisible forcefield erupts, sending Molluchange in Omni Form back into Ash's hands. Ash: How could you do that to him? John: Not me. Dr Nega. Ash shoots Wraps, who tries to whip Lavae, but Lavae's firepower burns it, sending Wraps into Omni Form. '' Ash: Too powerful. ''Ash shoots Squirt at Lavae. Squirt squirts water at Lavae, who slowly loses his blue skin, transforming back into an Omni. Ash: Yay, we captured Lavae back! Lavae dances around with joy. John teleports away in that red dust. ''THE END!' Characters *Ash Trenton *Susan Klozz *John Omni Debuts *Squirt (first appearance) (x2) *Wraps (x2) *Molluchange *Lavae Nega Debuts *Unnamed Talpaedan *Lavae (restored to Omni) Omni Moves *Net Nega Moves *Dragon Power Trivia *Ash captures two Omnis in this episode. *Ash changes Lavae to an Omni using Squirt's power. **Lavae was a Nega by dousing in red liquid and Squirt washed it off. Category:OmniTerra Category:Episodes Category:InterspaceMaster